1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of foldable receiving bin, and especially to such an improved structure by which all the side plates of the receiving bin are provided on the connecting ends thereof with engaging portions; thereby the receiving bin is firm and not subjected to shaking after assembling thereof, and can be firmly engaged against separating when it is folded to collapse. When the receiving bin is in use, it is not subjected to shaking or tilting; the receiving bin has thereby a firm structure. After collapsing of a plurality of receiving bins, they can be engaged with one another, convenient transporting and storing of the foldable receiving bins can be obtained without the trouble of loosening or separating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most factories, stores, department stores etc., receiving bins are always used to receive smaller articles of parts, stocks, products, commodities etc.; thereby, the personnel of stores can conveniently move the goods; using or storing of the receiving bins can be easier, and thereby, the receiving bins have been gradually used in large amount by the factories and stores. Receiving bins more usually used are mostly formed into fixed shaped rectangular containers, their volumes are quite large for putting therein more goods; they occupy more space in transporting or storage goods though, hence amount of them to transport is limited, if the amount is too large, a person moving them with goods will be unstable due to the heavy weight, and thus transporting is time consuming and strength exhaustive. In storing, the receiving bins are all stacked one on the other, the higher the stacking is, the smaller area is occupied, but the center of gravity will be higher and the whole stack will be unstable and is subjected to falling down. In view of this, height of stacking of receiving bins is limited, yet the space occupied by the receiving bins is still quite large, and this leaves a very large trouble to the traders in storing the receiving bins.
To get rid of the defects of large volume and uneasy for storing of receiving bins, there are foldable receiving bins in the markets for the traders to fold them to collapse when not in use, this can reduce volume of receiving bins; however, after collapsing of receiving bins, no direct fixing structure is provided for them, they must be transported directly or under the mode of being tied up with ropes, they are subjected to loosening during transportation to be in the state of only partially folded that renders workers even harder to move them and thus induces more trouble for the workers. In the case of tying with ropes after folding, transportation can be convenient; however, using of the receiving bins will be quite cumbersome, the ropes must be untied before taking the receiving bins for use. When they are to be stored and transported again after using, they shall be tied again; such repeated work tires the workers. And more, when the receiving bins are unfolded, there is no support or fixing structure other than the foldable plates for supporting the upper frames. If the receiving bins are accidentally collided, they will be loosened and collapsed as if they are folded; at this time, if there are many goods in the receiving bins, the goods will be scattered in a mess; therefore, such receiving bins have a lot of defects resided therein and are in haste to be improved.
In view of the above statement, the inventor of the present invention is aware of that receiving bins can be used easily and conveniently by various trades for receiving, displaying or storing goods, however, by virtue that receiving bins or foldable receiving bins used presently are disadvantageous in structural designs thereof, they make trouble and inconvenience in transportation, storage and using to leave trouble to the traders, and improvement is required.
The inventor studied, improved and developed the present invention with very large amount of mind and effort after repeated experiments, examinations and tests based on his practical experience of years in designing, production and selling of the products of such kind. A plurality of engaging means are provided on the two foldable plates, two lateral side plates, the cover plate, the upper frame and the lower base plate of a foldable receiving bin of the present invention, so that when the foldable receiving bin is unfolded for use or is folded for storage, it can both be structurally fixed by engagement and fixing, thereby, the receiving bin is structurally stable and firm.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a firmly engaging structure respectively at the covering area between the cover plate and the upper frame of a foldable receiving bin, at the joint positions of the two foldable plates and the two lateral side plates as well as at the joint positions of the two lateral side plates and the lower base plate, in order that the foldable receiving bin has a steady and consolidated framework.
The secondary object of the present invent ion is to provide engaging pieces and engaging holes respectively on the upper frame and the lower base plate of the foldable receiving bin; so that when the foldable receiving bin is folded to collapse, the upper frame and the lower base plate can be combined with each other firmly to protect the receiving bin from loosening and separating during transportation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plurality of engaging means on the foldable receiving bin, so that when the receiving bin is folded or unfolded, only a small force is required to lock or unlock these engaging means, the processes of assembling and collapsing are not difficult, a user can operate in a convenient way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of lugs respectively on the left and the right side plates of the foldable receiving bin, when the foldable receiving bin is unfolded for use, the lugs are exactly located respectively beneath the engaging pieces on the lateral sides of the upper frame to be used as grips during transporting goods.
The present invention will be apparent in its structure, assembling as well as the way of use after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.